Red Blazing Space Ranger
by 79003car
Summary: After finding a strange device called an Astro Morpher, Natsu is given the chance to go on an adventure unlike any he's had before. With the help from 5 other Rangers, he hopes to find the missing Zordon and stop the forces of evil from putting our Universe in danger! He also hopes to learn something about a girl in a dream he had that has some kind of connection with him!
1. Finding an Astro Morpher

**Hello there my dear readers. Welcome to my Fairy Tail and Power Rangers crossover! Enjoy reading and remember that Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, while Power rangers is owned by Saban or Diseny depending on the the series.**

 **Key**

"It's Morphing Time!" - Speech

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" - Yelling

'It's Morphing Time!' - Thought

 **"It's Morphing Time!" - Monster or Alien Being**

 _It's Morphing Time -_ Form of Literature

 **"(It's Morphing Time!)" - Attack or Weapon Name**

(It's Morphing Time) - Computer/ Robotic Voice

 _"It's Morphing Time"_ \- Telepathic Conversation

* * *

 **Finding an Astro Morpher**

 _"NATTTTSUUUU! HELP MEEE, AHHHHH!" screamed an four year old girl as she was being kidnaped by a strange and scary looking monster._

 _"NASHI!" yelled a six year old Natsu as he started to run up to the monster that was dragging his sister away deeper into the forest._

 ** _"Don't bother kid, I've got what I came for and I'm not going to let a brat like you ruin everything. That prophecy will never be fulfilled, and Dark Specter will rule the universe in the future!"_** _The monster said as he turned to face the boy._

 _"LET HER GO!" yelled a very pissed off boy._

 ** _"Sorry kid, but think you've got more important things to worry about. Like your mommy and daddy back home, cause the troops have already set fire to the village! HA HA HA!"_**

 _Natsu and Nashi's eye widened when they hear this. They both looked at the direction that they had came from to get to the forest clearly that they were in now and saw it. Smoke!_

 ** _"His backs turned! Now's your chance!"_** _the monster yelled at someone in the bushes._

 _Out came a very ugly looking witch with two pointed hair cones in her hair and a magic wand that looks like a crescent moon. She pointed her wand at Natsu while he wasn't looking and started to cast a spell on him, "Gooomalypalo Zabanooo Shinbingosa!" she said as her wand fired at beam of purple energy at Natsu!_

 _"NATSUUUU!" screamed little Nashi as she was still trapped in the monster's arms. Natsu turned around to face his sister, but was too late to see the beam heading towards at it hit him straight in the head and started to drain something from him!_

 _That something would be his memory! He fell to his knees and grabbed his hair as he screamed in pain as visions of the past started to fly past his eyes, only to be forgotten a second later. Playing soccer with his dad and mom for the first time, sleeping with them at bedtime, going outside on nature walks, seeing his mom's big tummy as she told him that a little sister was on the way, seeing his baby sister for the first time, helping her learn to walk, learning to fight hand to hand combat from his dad, watching the Power Rangers on TV, his mom talking to him about girls, his mom reading him books on magic, etc._

 _After the witch was finished she put down her wand and saw the boy fall face front onto the grass._

 _"NATSUU!" yelled Nashi with tears running down her face seeing her big brother fall. She didn't know if he was dead or not, so a waterfall of tears were coming out along with some sobbing._

 _"Here, now the kid won't even know he had a family. HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed the evil witch._

 ** _"Jeezzz, Rita. What's with that laugh?"_** _asked the monster at held the younger sibling of our hero prisoner._

 _"What are you talking about, Darkonda? All super villains have an evil laugh." replied Rita._

 ** _"Whatever, let's just get going."_** _sighed Darkonda as he started to walk deeper into the forest with Rita and Nashi._

 _The little girl continued to call out the name of her brother as she got taken deeper and deeper into the forest and was starting to disappear from sight. Meanwhile Natsu just had his face against the ground unconscious. However, there were three toy blocks that have the letters D, A, and N on them that fell out of Natsu's pocket when he collapsed to the ground. But when he wakes up, even with that blocks as a hint to help him figure out what, nothing was ever going to be the same again!_

* * *

Natsu kept on rolling in his sleep until he woke up in his Hammock. He looked around to see where he was and it turned out that he was still in his house.

"Another one..." The dragon slayer told himself as he looked at the clock the was hung over by the area he calls a kitchen. It was still midnight, and Happy didn't wake up from his dream, which was mostly about fish. Natsu was glad since he didn't want make his little Exceed friend worry.

Natsu has been having these dreams for a few days now and it kept on bugging. Who was that girl with that pink coloured hair like his, what did that witch do to him, who was the monster that kidnapped the girl, how did the girl know his name, and who was Dark Specter?

All these questions kept on flowing through his head and he need to get them out. He them remembered something that was in that dream that he could use to find answer, 'The Blocks'.

Natsu slowly and quietly walked over to one of the drawer of the kitchen area that he owns and opened it up. Inside there was a few Spoons, Bowls, and the same toy blocks that he saw in the dream! They also have the same letters, D, A, and N.

"How are they connected to all of this?" asked the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail to himself.

Natsu couldn't remember how long he had these things, but he figured that it must have been back to when he was still with Igneel. After the giant dragon disappeared until the whole Tartaros incident where he died by the claws of Acnologia, which still brings Natsu's heart to pieces when he thinks about it. He's had them since he joined Fairy Tail. They were still here at home after the seven year time skip thanks to Acnologia. He took them with him during the one year of training he and Happy had after Tartaros. And he still has them today after all that he and his guild have been through, they were a piece of his childhood that he wanted to keep. But now things were serious since they could help him solve the mystery of the strange dreams.

"How am I going to get to the bottom of these?" Natsu wondered.

One thing was for sure is that if he stayed up in the kitchen an longer than Happy would wake up. Natsu didn't want his friend to start worrying so he decided to head outside and take a small walk. He put the blocks back inside the drawer and headed outside to enjoy the night sky!

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

'Pink hair like mine, she knows my name, scary monster, magic witch, Dark Specter, the blocks, This just doesn't add up!' Natsu kept on thinking about that dream that he had and it hasn't left his mind since he got up. The night sky above was really pretty and it calmed him down a bit about all this. But he still kept on thinking about the questions the he had in his head.

He looked up high into the sky and could see all the bright stars that were out tonight. It was one of the prettiest nights that Natsu has seen yet and wished that his whole guild could be here to see it with him. Then something caught his eyes as he looked at saw a shooting star flying across the sky. Natsu decided to make a wish on it and hope that it would come truth. He closed his eyes and made his wish.

'I wish that I could get some answers!'

He looked up and saw that the star was still flying across the sky, which confused him a bit on why it's still there shooting stars go by much faster than this one, he expected it to be out of sight by the time he opened his eyes. Another thing that was out of the ordinary was that it looked like the star was growing bigger as it continued to fly across the sky!

'Since when do stars grow?' he asked himself.

Then the most shocking thing happened, the star crashed into the side of the dirt road that's the exit and entrance to Magnolia. Natsu was now at a lost for words! He just saw a star crash into Earth Land before his very eyes, he figured that he must be the first to see that happened, that is unless someone else saw it as well. From where he was standing it looked like he could go up and investigate and decided to do so.

Natsu ran up as fast as he could where the shooting star crash landed and started to slow down so that he could see from a short distance what the star looked like. Smoke the appeared from the impact started to disappear and Natsu took a closer look at the star, only to see that it wasn't a star at all!

It was a small alien space pod! It was sliver all over and had a red window to look out of. **(AN: The ones from DBZ)** Before Natsu could do anything, the door slowly opened and caused the dragon slayer to lift his guard. He lit his hand on fire and prepared for any alien that planned on taking over Earth Land. but when the door to the pod fully opened there was nothing inside!

Natsu was confused by why there was no alien in the space pod, but he didn't lower his guard. It could be want the intruders want and then they'll strike when he wasn't expecting it, Natsu wasn't going to fall for the trick and waited for something to happen!

After about two whole minutes Natsu decided that he should get a bit closer and investigate farther on the matter. He slowly started to walk clsoer to the pod to see what was inside. He was truly nervous on what was going to happen but needed to know what it was. When he was close enough he looked into the pod and saw that there was a small device and a letter next to it!

Natsu reached in to grab them both and he took them out of the space pod to see what the device was and what the letter said. The first thing that Natsu did was look at the device in his hand. It looked like it goes on his wrist like a watch does and it had a small rectangle shaped button on the bottom of it. he decided to put it on his wrist and wear it. Once it was on he looked at it some more on decided to press the button on it, when he pressed it a laid on top of the device opened up to reveal a 12 button keypad.

Natsu closer the lid on the device and turned his attention to the letter in his other hand. He opened it up and took it out of the envelope, he unfolded it and started to read what it had to say.

 _If you are reading this letter then you've gotten your hands on the Astro Morpher. Make sure that it gets into the hands of Natsu Dragneel, if you are Natsu Dragneel then you have the gift I have sent you, if not then please make sure you get it to him!_

 _Sincerely, A Future Ally_

Natsu was in pure shock to find out that a being from another planet knew his name, it made him a bit nervous and had him wonder how his name got out into the unknown regions of space. He knew that he was awesome, but to have someone from outer space know who he was was a bit too much for him.

Before he could do anything else, the door to the space pod closed and started to power up a bit. Natsu got back to a safe distance to avoid getting hurt by whatever the pod was going to do. The space pod suddenly flew off the ground and blasted right back into space like before. It could be mistaken for a shooting star again if it was down instead of up.

Natsu kept on looking up into the sky until the flying space pod was out of sight! He was extremely confused about what just happened and kept on looking up at the sky, "OK, that happened?"

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Natsu was now walking back home to his house to figure out what just happened to him tonight! First he wakes up from a strange dream in the middle of them night, then he goes out to take a walk to get his mind off what that dream was about, next he wishes on the star to hope in getting answers to his questions, only to have the star turn out to be a flying space pod that had a message and device for him, which lead to him finding out that there's a life form out there that will become a future ally of his but doesn't know when to expect him or her, and to top it all off he's heading home with even more questions in his head than before! So this walk was ether a good decision, a waste of time that only added fuel to the fire, or both.

What's going to happen next ? He's going to start hearing voices in his head?

 _"Natsu..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Are you kidding me?!

Our favorite dragon slayer stopped the moment he heard his name being called out. He looked around to see if anybody was around that could have said his name, but he was the only person out this late at night. He didn't see anyone else so he assumed that it was just in his head and that he needed to get some sleep, so he started walking back home.

 _"Natsu, can you hear me?"_

OK, this is now seriously messed up! He really is hearing voices in his head!

Natsu stopped once again to look around again to see if anyone was following him, he hoped that they weren't planning on causing trouble for him cause if so he was going to fry them.

"OK, I know I'm not going crazy because I'm sleepy! Who are you and what do you want?" he asked with his fist on fire.

 _"Do not fear, Natsu. I don't wish to harm you, I wish to talk to you about something very important!"_ said the mysterious voice.

"We for starters can you tell me where you are so that I can get a look at your face?"

 _"I'm afraid that won't be possible the regular way you humans introduce each other, since I'm being held prisoner somewhere very far away from Earth Land!"_

"Far away from Earth Land? Does that mean your and alien!?"

 _"You could say that. But as I stated before I mean you no harm."_

"Then what's your name and what do ya need?" asked Natsu as he continued to look around.

 _"Close your eyes, focus your magic, meditate to calm down and the answers will be revealed."_ answered the voice.

Natsu was a bit unsure if he should trust the voice that was talking to him on his head, but he has nothing else to lost, so why not. He sat down on the ground with his legs crossed and started to take deep breaths of air to focus his magic and calm himself down a little. He sat as still as he could to focus himself on meeting the strange voice somehow?!

Natsu has now been meditating for about two minutes and he has now started to see a vision in his mind. He kept calm and continued to focus until the vision was fully clear and revealed a giant floating head inside a tube?

 _"Very good, Natsu. You can now see my as I am now!" said the head in the tube._

 _"Sooooo your a floating head inside a tube of water?" Natsu asked in complete confusion. He wondered if the head was serious about this being his true form._

 _"I know that I 'am unlike anything that you've seen before, but this truly is who I' am." replied the floating head._

 _"So what's your name?"_

 _"I' am knew as Zordon. The wizard of good and I'm responsible for making sure that the Galaxy and Universe are protected from evil!" said Zordon._

 _"Your a wizard?" asked Natsu._

 _"I was, until I lost my physical body years ago thinks to Rita Repulsa. She's that woman in your dream that attacked you!"_

 _"Y-Y-You know her?"_

 _"I do, she is an enemy of mine that I've been fighting for many years in order to keep the Galaxy at peace, but she does not go down without a fight!"_

 _Natsu was amazed at what he was hearing right now, but he was still wondering if this was all still a dream or not. It feels too real to be a dream, but even if it was then it was not time to wake up yet!_

 _"Natsu, I need you to listen carefully to what I have to say. There is a dark future coming not only for Earth Land, but the entire Universe as well!" Zordon warned the dragon slayer._

 _"What are you talking about?" asked Natsu. This was starting to get serious on a whole new level now!_

 _"Rita Repulsa is part of a group of villains from outer space call 'The United Alliance of Evil'. Some of the most dangerous evil doers from across the Universe are part of that group and they are led by a being known as Dark Specter. He was mentioned in that dream of your as well!" answered the floating head._

 _Natsu was getting a bit worried on where this was all going. The more that Zordon explained about this 'United Alliance of Evil' the more he started to get nervous about what's going to happen to Earth Land!_

 _"They are planning a full out assault on the whole Universe and will attack Galaxy by Galaxy until they all have complete control over all! The invasion is still months away from happening, so there is till time to act fast. That's where you come in, Natsu!" Zordon explained farther.  
_

 _"What do you want me to do?" asked Natsu._

 _"The device that was delivered to you is an Astro Morpher and is what you'll need to transform in what is known as a Power Ranger!"  
_

 _"B-B-But I thought that they're just a TV show, I thought you were part of the show?!"_

 _"You are not wrong, but some of the series take place in another dimension, while others take place on the planet Earth, which is simpler to Earth Land in more ways than one. The point is that I have chosen you to be the Red Space Ranger!"_

 _To say that Natsu was shock would not be too far off, but this was better than anything that he imagined! The great Zordon has chosen him to be a Power Ranger and is asking that he helps save the Universe from evil! He didn't know what was the right answer or the right thing to do!_

 _"You do not have to accept this offer, I can serach for someone else to fill the role if you feel unsure of yourself." said Zordon to calm Natsu down a bit._

 _Natsu started to think about this so more. He would do anything to protect his friends and guild, and if the whole Universe is in danger then if he has the chance to save it he'll take it, "I accpet, Zordon. I won't let you down!"_

 _"Thank you, Natsu. I was hoping that you would agree." smiled the floating head._

 _"Can I just ask a few questions before we get down to business?" asked the newest Ranger._

 _"Of course, ask as many questions as you want."_

 _"How did you send me the morpher and letter if you don't have hands?"_

 _"That was taken care of by my friend Alpha 6. He is the older brother of my assistant Alpha 5 and can be very helpful most of the time. Alpha 6 is the ally that you'll meet in the near future when your quest begins!" explained Zordon._

 _"Wow, a robot! That sounds neat!" smiled Natsu. He always wanted to meet a real robot before, and now that he knows that he'll actual meet one is getting him very excited._

 _"My next question is how am I going to get to space to save you and stop those space baddies?"_

 _"That question will be answered in due time, Natsu. I'm sorry that I can't give you the answer now." Zordon apologized._

 _"I guess I can wait for the answer. But my next question is that if I'm a Power Ranger now, does that mean I'll get a team to lead?"_

 _"Correct, the Power Rangers never fight only, they need each other to make sure victory it theirs. You'll meet your team when you start your quest, you'll work with five other rangers, you'll meet four of them at the start of your adventure and the sixth member later on." said Zordon._

 _"You said that you've seen the dream that I was having eariler, who was that girl with pink hair like mine that was getting kidnapped by the big monster?"_

 _"I don't have all the answers I'm afraid, Natsu. But what I can tell you is that is that she is named Nashi and is connected to a member of the United Alliance of Evil named Astronema. I'll find out more if I can, but you'll have to do the same if you want the answer." explained the great wizard._

 _"My next question is how are you able to talk to me if your on the other side of the Galaxy?" asked the dragon slayer._

 _"I have the ability to have a telepathic conversation with whoever I choose to talk with, and I chose you to help stop Dark Specter and his forces." answered the floating head._

 _"That's so cool! One more question, should I spend the next few months training to prepare for the trip?"_

 _"Yes, Natsu. Not only that, but I'll help you train as well in order to prepare you for what's to come on your adventure. Your be facing beings from other planets and that means that they could be too strong for your current power to handle. By the time I finish with you and your space adventure begins, you'll be stronger before and be ready for what's to come! You've already have received a power boost thanks to the Astro Morpher." explained Zordon._

 _"Really?" asked Natsu._

 _"Yes, by putting the Astro Morpher on your wrist you bonded with it and it grow a connection with you. Even if you take it off you'll still have the power boost flowing through your body." Zordon farther explained._

 _"Oh man, this is asweome! I have to tell everyone when I head for the guild tomorrow!" smiled the pink haired mage. But Zordon decided to tell him a few more things before they end their conversation._

 _"I'm afraid you can't do that, Natsu. Keeping your identity as a Power Ranger must be kept a secret. In fact, there are three rules to being a Power Ranger. One, never use your power for personal gain, meaning that you can't use it to fight with any of your guildmates, no matter how much one of them angers you, you can't use it to fight back."_

 _"Alright, Zordon. I understand."_

 _"Rule number two, never escilate a battle until your enemies force you to. Meaning that if you are doing alright in a fight, then you shouldn't over do it and overpower your emeny unless you need to. Always remember that you are fighting for peace and the side of good, not to hurt others even if they are evil."_

 _"I understand that too."_

 _"Now the third and final rule, you must keep your identity as a Power Ranger a secret. If too many people know that your a Power Ranger than word about your identity will reach the ears of your enemies and they will target the ones you love."_

 _"Ok, Zordon. I understand everything now, no using my powers to fight anyone but my enemies, don't over do it in battle, and no telling anyone I'm a Power Rangers." smiled Natsu as he repeated the rules back at the head in the tube._

 _"Very good, Natsu. It's time that we end this conversation now, if I am found by the dark forces talking to you then they'll in big trouble!"_

 _"Hang in there for as long as you can, Zordon. Me and the other Rangers will save you before you know it!" assured Natsu._

 _"Thank you, now you should go back and get some sleep, our training will begin tomorrow!"_

 _"Thanks, Zordon. And don't worry, me and the other Rangers will stop the alliance!"_

 _"I knew I could count on you, Natsu!" a few moments later and the image of zordon disappeared from Natsu's mind._

The young mage opened his eyes to see that he was still on the road cross legged. He got up and continued to walk back home to get some sleep.

* * *

(8 Minutes Later)

Natsu quietly snuck back into his house and carefully put the letter from Alpha 6 and the Astro Morpher in the same drawer that he opened eariler.

He then went back to his Hammock and started to go back to sleep. In the morning he was going to start training so that he can be strong enough to save Zordon, Fairy Tail, Earth Land, and the whole Universe as the Red Space Ranger!

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chapter so things can only get bigger from here. I just want to clear out a few things for you guys before I go. The first being the this story takes place in Alternate Universe, meaning that there is no 400 year plan, and no Zeref. Natsu will have a sister instead and will not be 400 years old from the past like the other dragon slayers.  
**

 **The second thing is that I've already decided on a pairing for this story, so no reviews about who you want me to pair with Natsu cause this is my story.**

 **Finally, we'll be spending the next few chapters watching him train so that he can be prepared for when he heads to space and started the good part of the story. That also means that he'll be taking Andros' place as the Red Space Ranger, so sorry to you Andros fans.**

 **Make sure to favorite, follow, and review, cause that will help me a lot. We'll start seeing him train next time!**


	2. Ranger Training: Combat

**Welcome back to another chapter of the Red Blazing Space Ranger. I hoped that I haven't kept you all waiting too long, as I have other stories and School to worry about. But let's get started today and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Key  
**

"It's Morphing Time!"- Speech

"IT"S MORPHING TIME!"- Yelling

'It's Morphing Time!'- Thought

 **"It's Morphing Time!"- Monster or Alien Being**

 _It's Morphing Time! - Form of Literature_

 **"(It's Morphing Time!)" Attack or Weapon Name  
**

(It's Morphing Time) - Computer/Robotic Voice

 _"It's Morphing Time!" Telepathic Conversation_

* * *

 **Ranger Training: Combat**

Deep inside the forest near Mangolia a certain pink haired mage was practicing his fighting skills on a tree with a rope warpped around it. He was training his physical strength by increasing the power of his attacks without using magic to gain more power.

Zordon had asked Natsu to practice increasing his strength without his dragon slayer magic so that he'll be ready for space and will have to use this magic for more difficult opponents that he'll face!

It was the third day of training to be a Power Ranger and Natsu could see some improvements over the last few days. The first being that his punches and kicks have a greater impact that before thanks to all the 500 pushups, 600 bicep curls, and 400 squats he does every two hours.

The second change is that he can now run faster for a longer distance, Zordan helped him increase his endurance by making him run all the way across Mangolia and back to his house seven times everyday since the training started. He had just finished that run about an hour ago and is now punching and kicking a tree to make his attacks more powerful without adding magic.

'I think it's almost Lunch Time.' He thought.

It was true, it was now 12:00 pm and he had been up since 5:00 am to begin. He was lucky that he brought his own lunch with him that had two apples, a turkey sandwich, a piece of bacon, and fruit salad. Zordon had asked Natsu to make healthy food choices in order to get stronger, because he needed to be in top condition for when he goes into space.

Natsu was getting really excited on what he was going to see and do in space. He was obviously going to find Zordon and recuse him along with the other five rangers he'll encounter, but he was left with a few questions that Zordon still didn't have the answer to. For starters there was how he was going to get to space in the first place and how he was going to travel around up there?, next there was the question on how strong the opponents that he'll fight will be?, if they are beings on other planets that are trying to stop him from saving Zordon then they must be pretty strong!, he's finally question is who is that strange girl that was calling his name in the dream he had a few nights ago?

All of these questions kept on piling up the more he thought about it and he couldn't find an answer to any of them. But he decided to wait until the answers revealed themselves to him and just focus on getting stronger for the mission.

"How did that girl know my name? And why were my blocks in my dream too?" he asked himself. Only time would tell the answer to those questions.

He soon finished his lunch and decided to nap for a bit so that he could regain a bit of energy. He rested his back against the tree and started to doze off into a nice little slumber.

* * *

 _(Dream)_

 _"Come on, Natsu. You can do it, just try to lift your leg a little higher." said the man in front of the young boy._

 _"But it's hard." whined a five year old Natsu Dragneel._

 _"It know its hard, but you want to be ready to protect your sister since she'll be ready to leave the house soon, and you'll be in charge of watching her." said the adult in front of the young boy.  
_

 _"I know, but I thought this would be more easy." Natsu replied._

 _"Son, nothing is easy. And I want you to know that by having you train hard to be a good fighter so that you can protect the ones that you love. Your mom and I, Nashi, and your friends whenever you make some. But if you give up when things get tough I'll never be able to protect your loved ones!" the man explained._

 _"But I'll be very mad if I can't do that!"_

 _"If you don't get mad when someone you care about gets hurt or put in danger, then how much do you really care?"_

 _Natsu took a minute to think about what those words meant. He knew that he needed to be strong in order to protect those he cares about, but he can't do that if he dosen't train to become a good fighter._

 _He got up from the ground, looked at the man with the same colored hair as his and started to lift his leg up high so that he could kick the man's arm. He was finally able to get his feet high enough and it hit the back of man's fist. He didn't stop as he continued to kick as fast as he could so that his kick would tired the grown man out._

 _"That's it, Natsu! Keep going!"_

 _Natsu kept on kicking as fast as he could, but his leg started to get tired and hurt a bit, so he decided to try some different. Once he brought his leg down he quickly jumped and turned around to preform a round house kick from the other side. This surprised the man a bit as he lifted his other arm to block the foot. The back of Natsu's foot hit the man's other arm and the young young fell onto his back._

 _"Not bad, that was very clever attacking from the opposite side so quickly. If you acted a little faster then you would have caught me off guard, but good work today, son!"_

 _(End of Dream)_

* * *

"Natsu. Natsu, wake up!"

"Happy, let him sleep. Can you see that he's been training hard today?"

"She right, it's important to balance out rest along with exercise."

"I'm surprised he didn't burn the whole forest down!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't get that careless."

"Mmmmm." moaned the dragon slayer as he awoke from his slumber and was greeted with the faces of Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla.

"Rise and shine, Natsu." smiled Wendy.

"What are you all doing here?" he yawned.

"We came by to check on you since you didn't stop by the guild for the past two day. What have you been doing?" asked Carla.

"Just a bit of training and sleeping to make myself ready." he answered with a sleepy voice as he stretched his arms out.

"Ready for what?" asked the ice mage.

Natsu froze for a moment to realized what he just said. He couldn't tell his friend or anyone at the guild that he was preparing to be a Power Ranger, otherwise they might all get involved in the whole 'Operation Rescue Zordon' thing or so, "For...encase we get attacked!" he blabbed out.

The eyes of everyone in the team widened when Natsu spoke. What attack? Does he know about an event that's going to happen? Did he have Percognition like Carla?

"What attack, Natsu?" asked Happy.

"Calm down, there's no attack. I just want to be ready encase there is one. I mean, were Fairy Tail, the best guild in Fiore, so someone is obviously going to try and get on our bad side just to flex their muscles at us. It happened in the past; The Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, Tartaros, And The Alvarez Empire. Ya get my picture?" explained the pink haired mage.

The others nodded in agreement on his thinking and knew that Fairy Tail has had a hard time with many crimenal organizations in the past and that end result was kinda bitter sweet for them everytime. After the defeat of the Oracion Seis, Wendy and Carla's home guild disappeared and Jellal got arrested even after finding out that the events from the Tower of Heaven weren't completely his fault.

After the defeat of Grimoire Heart, they were attacked by Acnologia and ended up falling asleep for seven years.

After taking down Tartaros, the dragon slayers got to meet their long lost dragons, but Natsu reunion with Igneel wasn't really what he wanted, not to meantion the the guild got disband even if it was just for a year.

And finally, the defeat of the Alvarez Empire left behind many dead bodies of mages and civilians, and the land was in pretty bad shape as well.

"You making a wise decision on getting strong for that sort of thing." smiled Erza.

"But Natsu, you usually train for three hours before calling it a day." said Happy.

"I thought that I needed to extend the time so that I can get more results and strength in a day instead of just having it come slower. Well, at least I'm up from that strange dream." yawned Natsu.

"What dream?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I was about five years old and a man was having me kick his hands, I think he was training me to be a better fighter?!"

"Did he looked familiar to you at all?" asked Erza.

"Nope. Never seen the guy before in my life!"

"Maybe your brain is starting to shrink smaller, but I don't know how that's possible." said an ice mage.

"What did you say, ice stripper?"

"Exactly what you heard, fire clown!"

"Boys!"

"It's nothing."

"Sorry."

The two girls and excceds giggled at the the three mages in front of them, it seems like the three of them are always going to be this way. But they had no complaints about it. However, Natsu knew that he would have to leave for his space trip soon and needed to find a way to make sure his guild didn't find out what he'll be up to.

"Say what time is it?" he asked.

"I think it's just about dinner time." answered Wendy.

"Then I better get going. Come on, Happy."

"Aye sir!"

The fire mage and the blue excced waved goodbye to their friends and started to head for home. Happy's mind was on what kind of fish to have, while Natsu was going to focus more on his hand to hand combat skills without using magic tomorrow. He really wanted to be as strong as he could for whatever space could throw at him and his future team!

But he soon started to question that dream he just had and how that man had the same colored hair as him just like that girl from his other dream. Not only that but he heard the man say the same name that he said in his other dream, 'Nashi'.

'Are those two dreams somehow connected to each other?' he thought.

"Hey Natsu, are you OK?" asked Happy.

"I just have a few things on my mind, I'll be alright." replied the dragon slayer.

The blue excced nodded and the rest of the trip home was silent without a work being spoken. Tomorrow will be very for our pink haired mage if another dream appears out of the blue.

* * *

(Next Day)

"HIYA!" called out Natsu as he kicked a tree from the side before spinning around the other way to kick it on the opposite direction. He's been up since six in the morning and was getting stronger as much as he could. He left Happy a fish and note telling him where he was so the his friend wouldn't worry.

Natsu has been punching and kicking trees since he got up. He counts every punch and kick to make sure that he's done a hundred before moving on to the next tree, so far he's been at seven trees and counting. His plan is to get to ten trees and then go back to lifting weights by doing bicep curls. He was planing on learning a few body weaknesses by asking Makarov.

Natsu figures that the Master must know a few weaknesses in the human body to use in case of a fight. He just hoped that there were a few human like aliens in space with the same weakness or else all that learning would have been useless.

"I hope the power boost I got from the Astro Morpher is enough for me to hold my own against most aliens." he said to himself.

He soon finished a hundred punches and kicks on the tree he was present at and started to move on to the next one. He knew that this was going to be a long day, but if all this training helped protected his guild, then the hard work was worth it!

* * *

(Three Trees Later)

"OK, time for some water!" Natsu opened up his water bottle and started to hydrate himself.

He had packed about three bottles so that he could make sure he didn't have to go back home to get more and make more than one treat, cause the more trips he makes the more time he could be using to power up his fist and legs.

After he finished the bottle he put it down and grabbed his dumbbells to start his bicep curls. The plan was to do two hundred and then take a five minute break before doing two hundred more, he was going to repeat this pattern until he reached eight hundred curls.

'I can do it, I can match the strength of beings from other planets, and I will save Zordan!' he thought to himself as he started to curl his arms with the weights.

The hours of training so far this week were tough, but he wasn't going to call it quits just because he was getting tired. He needed to make sure that he was ready for this mission, but there was one thing distracting him from having a proper focus on his training, and that would be the dreams he's had!

Every time he thinks about them he gets more questions, but he'll ask Zordon about them next time he decides to talk to him. For now, he was to focus on lifting his power so that he could fight evil aliens.

However, he was being watched this whole time training by someone who know what was going on in his head. She was hiding behind the biggest tree in the are as she watched Natsu continue to lift his dumbbells and a smile appeared on her face, "Don't worry, Natsu. You'll make a fine Red Ranger!" said Mavis.

* * *

 **And I'm going to end it there for now. Sorry if this chapter is short, but the next one will make up for that because it will be longer.  
**

 **The next chapter will take some time to update since I have other stories I plan to get back in the meantime, so check that out and I be back soon!**

 **Review, Follow, or Favorite in order to make this new story a hit!**


	3. Ranger Training: Armed Combat

**I know that your all VERY mad at me for not updating in more than a year or two, but I was focusing on my other stories as well. That and I got writer's block for how Natsu's training for space should go before he leaves the planet. But now I got this part figured out and it's ready to go for you guys. I hope that it at least makes up for a bit of my absents lately, but better late than never.**

* * *

 **Key**

"It's Morphing Time!" - Speech

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" - Yelling

'It's Morphing Time!' - Thought

 **"It's Morphing Time!" - Monster or Alien Being**

 _It's Morphing Time - Form of Literature_

 **"(It's Morphing Time!)" - Attack or Weapon Name**

(It's Morphing Time!) - Computer/Robotic Voice

 _"It's Morphing Time!" -_ Telepathic Conversation

* * *

 **Ranger Training: Armed Combat**

"You want me to what?" asked Erza as she was surprised by Natsu's request. He had just came to Fairy Halls and asked her to teach him one of her best known skills in combat.

"Will you teach me how to use a sword, please?" Natsu asked again. He never once thought that he would every ask Erza to teaching how to handle a blade since it wasn't his style of fighting, but he made a discovery yesterday that made what's happening now into a reality.

* * *

 _(Flashback - Yesterday at Noon)_

 _Natsu had a drill like weapon on his hands that he managed to summon out of thin air, just like Erza's Requip magic let's her summon weapons. Zordan had telepathically informed him at it was the **'(Spiral Saber)'** , The main weapon of the Red Space Ranger!_

 _Zordon then suggested to Natsu that he learn how to fight with a blade and find someone to teach, before he ended his conversation with Natsu. That left the future Power Ranger to think on his own for a bit._

 _Natsu started to think about how he was going to learn to properly use a blade in battle if he needed to. It wasn't his preferred method of combat, but he knew that he was going to head towards unknown territory, so he needed to get ready different situations._

 _"I could ask Erza, but she'll kill me within her training!" Natsu started shaking in fear as he remembered back in his childhood when he first arrived at Fairy Tail, Erza had taught him the basic needs in life like reading, writing, numbers, etc. She was super scary and harsh on him in those categories, so imagining her train him how to use a weapon was a living nightmare!_

 _'But the whole universe is at risk here...' Natsu thought hard and knew that if he screwed this rescue mission up, everyone he knows and loves will suffer, including the lives of people who had nothing to do with any of this in the first place._

 _Natsu knew that he needed to swallow his pride and fear and ask Erza to train him, "Let's hope she goes easy on me first." he signed._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Why do you wish to use a blade, Natsu? You prefer using your magic and bare hands." asked Erza as she was confused as to why her friend was suddenly so interested in changing his fighting style, that friend being Natsu of all people.

Natsu quickly started to brainstorm an excuse that would sound believable enough to Erza to drop the subject and just give an answer, "I-I think it's cool the way that you fight when you have a weapon with you and how skilled you are to make it look easy. I want to learn how to being good with a sword so that I can fight stronger guys that use weapons. That's it!"

Erza narrowed her eyes a bit in suspicious. Why would Natsu think her fighting style with weapons is cool after knowing her for so many years? She knew that he must have his reasons for asking her of this request, but she remembered how scared he was of her back in their younger years of her teaching him the living basic as if she was his teacher. For him to ask her something that involves fighting, knowing that she's going to make him beg for mercy during the training only adds suspicion.

"If I teach you how to use a weapon, will you listen to what I have to say and follow my instructions seriously, Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu nodded his head, "I promise. Your the boss and I'll do what you talk me to." he replied.

Erza decided to make sure he knows what he's getting himself into, "I won't go easy on you. If you really want this you'll follow my lead, because I'm going to make this hard so that you can push yourself to your limit once you get the hang of the basics!" she warned.

Natsu knew that she was going to make him suffer, but the fate of the universe is resting in his hands. He **has** to endear it in order to make sure he doesn't fail at this, "I want this, Erza! You the only person I know that has the best chance of teaching anyone about using a sword. Please teach me how to use one." he asked one last time.

Erza heard the seriousness in Natsu's voice and remembers only hearing that tone at times when their were fighting a very powerful enemy that brought out all of their strength in order to defeat them together. Natsu was dead set on learning armed combat, and if he is then he should ask someone who knows it very well. It's like he said, she's the only person that he knows that's the best with a blade.

"Alright. Starting next week, I'll teach you how to use a sword!" she smiled.

"YES! Thanks, Erza." Natsu cheered, "I won't make you regret this, I promise!"

Erza signed as she was expecting this kind of reason from him, "We'll start bright and early on Sunday at 5 o'clock. Don't. Be. Late!" she warned him.

"Yes ma'am! I'll go and and get as ready as I can for Sunday. Also, don't tell the guild, this stays between you and me. Bye!" Natsu then ran from Fairy Hills, leaving behind a trail of dust in his absence.

Erza was then left with a question, 'Why can't the others know about this?' she thought. Natsu was up to something, and she was going to have to find a way to get him to tell her.

* * *

(With Natsu)

The pink haired teen rushed back home and made his way around to the back of the house. He looked out to make sure that Happy and no one else could see him and what he was about to do

"Hey, Happy. I caught a big fish just for you!" he cried out. He listened for a moment to see of Happy has heard him and would come running. Even if he was asleep, Happy would never miss a fish when it was near. Natsu waited for about a minute until he was sure that Happy wasn't going to see his weapon, because we wasn't even near the house.

Natsu brought his hands together and summoned his new weapon, **"(Spiral Saber)"**

Red energy then appeared in Natsu's hands before it took the form of a weapon. In his hands appeared a long drill-shaped weapon. Natsu looked at it closer and kept on trying to process how he was suppose to use it as a sword. It was still confusing to him, 'How am I suppose to use this as a sword?' he thought to himself.

* * *

(One Week Later)

Natsu was rushing towards the outskirts of Magnolia in order to make it in time for his training with Erza. The sky was a bit orange due to the sun starting to rise up and start the new day. Natsu had a wooden sword with him to practice with during his first lesson.

'I hope she isn't waiting there for me for too long, or I'm screwed!' he thought to himself.

He made it to his given location and saw Erza there waiting for him. He really hoped that she wasn't waiting for too long, because she'll kill him with her training on the first day.

Erza smiled when she saw him appear, "Your much earlier than I expected you to be, Natsu. You must truly want to learn how to use a blade if your willing to let me teach you how it's done." she said.

Natsu laughed nervously, "Well, I just want to be good enough to hold my own against someone a bit better than me at sword fighting. Not around your level, cause that could take forever."

"If you want to learn how to hold your own against an enemy with a blade you'll need to have confident in trying something new that's out of your comfort zone. Today you'll leave with new knowledge in sword arts that you won't say to anyone!" said Erza.

Natsu was now confused as to why he couldn't tell the rest of his friends about his new training, "Why can't I tell anyone?" he asked.

Erza then gave a reason that was the same as his own from a week ago, "You didn't want our friends knowing about me training you, so now you have to not say a word about what your learning from me. That sounds fair now, does it?" she asked with a tone of voice that a boss use you on their employees.

Natsu started shaking nervously, "You got it!"

Erza then looked at the wooden sword that Natsu had brought with him to practice with. That also told her that he was serious about learning swordsmanship, to a small degree at least. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he wanted to learn how to use a sword all of a sudden, but decided to worry that that later.

"Well then, let's get started and see what you can learn in just one hour." smiled Erza.

"Yes! I'm going to swing a sword like a pro by the end of this!" cheered the pink haired wizard.

Erza sighed at Natsu's excitement. It was if he was expecting this to be easy, but she was sure to make it hard in order to make him understand just how complicated swordsmanship is.

"Natsu Dragneel, grab that wooden blade and show me what you've got!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'ma!" replied Natsu as he held on the the handle of his practice blade and started to rush at Erza in full speed!

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Natsu was laying face first in the dirt with a large round lump on his head that was smoking, meaning that it just gotten there recently. Erza looked at him from where she stood and shake her head, 'We have a long way to go.' she thought.

Natsu then started to get up and rubbed his head to ease the pain on where he was hit, "Man, I thought I could have landed at least one hit on you." he grunted in pain.

"Natsu, your learning how to fight in a whole new way that your unfamiliar with. I been fighting with weapons since the day I activated my magic. I was also holding back for you, which proves that you can't beat someone that in more experienced in a fighting style than you are. Even if you had landed a hit on me, it would have just been pure luck that it happened." Erza explained to him. Natsu really needed to understand that experience is a key factor in swordsmanship, just like any other skill.

"Alright then, teach me how to be good." he smiled with a determined face on.

'That's what I'm doing right now.' Erza thought to herself.

"First, you need to be in the basic position in order to stand a chance against another opponent with a blade." Erza walked up to Natsu and stand to move parts of his body into the correct position that they need to be in, "That's how you should position your body, Natsu." she said as she took a step back in order to look at him.

Natsu had his left foot out front and his right foot was at the back. His body was facing towards Erza and so were his hips, which was meant for keeping body weight balanced. His wooden sword was held at shoulder level on the right side of his body, which is the finally step in holding that position.

"Very good, Natsu. Now for the movement in striking your opponent is one movement, but since your new to this; we're going to break it up into three steps."

"OK, what are they?" asked Natsu.

Erza began to explain, "The first step is bring your sword forward and closing the distance between you and your opponent. You need to extent your sword out in a diagonal angle so that you can block and attack from you opponent if they swing at you first."

"You mean like this?" Natsu extended his hands out and tilted the wooden sword at a diagonal angle to the right. Erza looked hard to see if he was doing it correctly.

"Very good, Natsu. The second step is to step out if line of your opponent's attack. Since your holding your sword in a right angle and that its the side of your body that you were holding the sword in, that means you need to step to the right." Erza explained further.

Natsu did as she instructed him to do and stepped to the right a bit as he was extending his sword to her, "Well done, Natsu." she smiled.

"Well I am a fast learner, so now what?" he asked again.

"The third and final step is to bring your sword down on your opponent in a diagonal line. Not the whole sword, just the tip that can reach your opponent. You'll need to aim for the side of their neck. This final step will protect you from a few counterattacks, it removes your head from the danger zone that you opponent could have hit you at before and your hands are also protected by the cross guard of the sword itself."

Erza stepped forward towards Natsu, "Use it on me." she said.

Natsu brought his wooden sword down and used the tip to hit the left side of Erza's neck gently, since it was a practice, "Excellent work, Natsu. Now you need to combine all three steps together to make a single movement." explained Erza.

She then extended her left hand and Requiped a wooden sword that was identical to the one that Natsu was holding in his hands, "I'm going to show you how this move helps. Do all of the steps again slowly, then start to speed up once I say so." she instructed.

Natsu got back into position and made sure to follow all of the steps that Erza taught him correctly. Step one: he extended his arms and sword out in a diagonal right angle to the right. Step two: he stepped towards the right to get out of range of his opponent's attack. And step three: he swung the sword down and had the edge of the wooden blade hit the left side of Erza's neck.

"Do it once again!" the red haired woman ordered.

Natsu obeyed without hesitation and got back into position to try again. He extended his arms and weapon, stepped to the right in order to avoid the attack and then hit his opponent.

'This is so easy, I could have learned something like this years ago. And is actually kinda fun!' he thought to himself.

'Natsu is certainly getting the hand of this quickly. He's a well born natural.' thought Erza as she watched her friend repeat the steps over and over again, "Start going a bit faster, Natsu." she ordered.

Natsu then started to speed up his footsteps and swinging in order to do it all in one swift movement. It still needed for him to go slower than usually, but not too slow to be compared to a few seconds ago. He was doing quite well for the first few minutes of his training.

"OK, now I'm going to do the steps with you and we're going to switch arms every time we swing. Ready?" she asked him.

Natsu smiled, "Are you kidding? I'm all fired up!"

The two mages got into position and began to go through the three steps They tilted their wooden swords to the right, stepped in that direction to get out of their opponent's range, and hit their partner on the neck, before doing it again with the left side.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

The two have sped up their swings and steps in order to make it look like their were in an actual sword fight. The two collided their swords while doing the second step and pushed against each other slowly. Natsu could now see that his head and hands were indeed safe from the blade with how he was holding it, his opponent couldn't hit him with her sword cause his was stopping it from going any further.

"This is so easy, I don't know why is didn't learn something like this ages ago." he smiled.

Erza decided to start with the next activity in order to show Natsu he has much to learn, "Don't get too confident, this is just the first lesson after all. Now we're going to move on to the next technique."

"Already? Wow, I didn't expect it to go by this fast!" Natsu was impressed with himself for learning this simple swinging technique so quickly. It hasn't even been an hour yet and he had just learned how to swing a sword properly.

"Well you did learn the **'(** **Oberhau)'** quite quickly. It only makes sense to move on while you get a basic understanding of things, just as long as you don't forget to practice." explained Erza.

Natsu looked at her for a second, "What did you say again? 'Overhaul' or something?" he asked.

Erza signed and started explaining the technique's name,"I said **'(Oberhau)'** or you can call it **'(Strike From Above)'** since it's easier to remember."

Natsu looked down at his wooden sword for a moment, 'Hmmm, **'(Strike From Above)'** , sounds neat.'

"Ready for the next lesson?" asked his red haired training instructor.

"You bet I am, so what are we doing this time?" Natsu asked with curiosity.

"This time, I'm going to teach you how defend against the **'(Oberhau)'** when an opponent is using it against you, so you don't get taken out by one of the techniques that you yourself know!" said Erza.

"That sounds super embarrassing. Teach me so I don't let that happen to me!" replied Natsu. The thought of being defeated by a technique that you know yourself is something at Natsu believes is be avoided at all cost for the sake of your pride as a fighter. Learning a move to defend against it sounds like a great skill to have, so Natsu decided to pay even more attention to Erza.

"It's called the **'(Zornhau-Ort)'** or a much simpler name, **'(Wrath Strike)'**. As I said, it's purpose is to defend against the **'(Oberhau)'**. The first step is to get out of the sword's range when it swings at you, you do this by leaning backwards and towards the direction of the swing. An example is if your opponent swings to the left, then you lean to the left as well as backwards."

Erza took her wooden sword again and preformed the **'(Oberhau)'** on Natsu. She swung to the right side, so he leaned backwards to the right side just like she said, "You could have warned me ya'know!" said Natsu. He thought she was going to kill him for a second there.

"I just wanted to see if your knew what to do. The next step is to lower your own sword onto your opponent's sword." she informed him. Natsu lowered his sword onto her's just as she told him.

"Remember Natsu, the main difference between these two moves is that the **'(Oberhau)'** is aimed at your opponent's body, while the **'(Zornhau-Ort)'** is aimed for the sword in order to prevent it from hitting you!"

"I got it, Erza!" Natsu replied with a smile. He was liking this, since it wasn't as hard as he first thought it would be.

"The final step is to now thrust the blade towards either your opponent's throat or head while to grind it against the sword." Erza explained. Natsu demonstrated what she told him and pushed his sword against her's and poked the tip of his wooden blade against her throat like she said.

"Excellent work, Natsu. You've listened well to me." smiled Erza, "Now we are going to practice this for a while just like before."

Natsu smirked when he hear those words, "Bring it on!"

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

The two have practiced both the **'(Oberhau)'** and **'(Zornhau-Ort)'** for a while now and Natsu was starting to get the hang of this quite easily. Just like before, if you were to walk by while they practiced it would like like it's a real sword fight instead of training. Erza was honestly quite impressed by how Natsu was learning so quickly from her. She was expecting him to struggle a bit more than he was doing, but he proved a worthy training partner.

"Let's stop for now." she said as she lowered her sword.

"Fine, but I don't feel the least bit tired. I can keep going for awhile longer!" answered Natsu as he started swinging his wooden sword in random directions for show.

Erza knew that this would happen, but she needed Natsu to listen and learn that rest is also important when it comes to training, "It doesn't matter, Natsu. We're resting and that's final!" she said with an intimidating voice.

Natsu was smart enough not to argue with her, "Yes ma'am!" he quickly dropped his sword and sat down on the grass cross legged before laying down on his back to look at the orange sky.

"I still can't believe it's this early. It felt like we've been out here for longer!" Natsu was still at bit surprised at how easy the basics to sword fighting was. He had learned two techniques and preformed them about one or two hundred times in less than an hour. He hoped that he gets better at them so that he could try them out with the **'(Spiral Saber)'** soon. He needed to learn how to use that weapon, but he should do fine since he's practicing with a wooden sword, but it was also a drill too.

'I'm going to have to learn how to use it as a drill later, for now I need to focus on the training.' Natsu said to himself in thought.

"Perhaps its because your training a new skill that you haven't learned before. That usually feels like it takes longer than it should, but once you become familiar with it you can train with it for as long or short as you feel like." Erza explained to her friend.

Natsu smiled and took what she said to heart. He started to realize that what she said is true, cause ever time he trains his magic, he knows how long he's been training because he's so familiar with it.

"Alright then, break time is over. Now I'm going to teach you a how a simple kick to the groin can be used in a fight." explained Erza.

Natsu just sat still when he hear that and started to imaging how painful a simple kick to the groin can be. He was starting to fear that Erza might surprise attack him again in order to see if he was paying attention. He realized that he has to listen to her **carefully** this time in order to avoid a pain in between his legs for the rest of the day!

Natsu got up and grabbed his wooden sword in order to use it in case of a surprised attack, "Don't surprise me again like you did with the **'(Strike From Above)'**!" he begged.

"Don't worry, I won't this time." Erza answered.

"Good, so when do you use a kick to the groin in sword fighting?" Natsu asked.

Erza began her explanation, "When your being countered by a **'(Zornhau-Ort)'** you need to protect your head from the attack. Most fighters will lift their sword in order to lift the blade that's attacking them with it. However that also lefts an opening as well for you to be attacked!"

"So what do I do then?" asked Natsu.

"I think you misunderstood, I'm teaching you how to attack the groin while your opponent is defending against you. Once you opponent has lifted their sword along with yours, you attack by kicking them in the groin with the leg that's behind your other one. This is a push kick, meaning that you're pushing your leg against the groin in order to send your opponent backwards. Once they stumble backwards, they lower their sword while yours is still in the air, giving you a chance to hit their head with it."

Natsu listened as best as he could and realized that it was a simple attack. Use the **'(Wrath Strike)'** , opponent lifts their sword along with yours, you kick them in the groin with your back leg, opponent stumbles backwards and brings their sword down, your sword is still in the air and you use it to hit your opponent's head. And that's it.

"Now you use it against me." Erza ordered as she got into position.

Natsu also got in to position and then attacked using the **'(Wrath Strike)'** , Erza lifted her sword above her head as Natsu's went along with her's, Natsu then kicked her in the space between her legs and that caused her to stumble backwards and lower her sword, Natsu's sword was still in the air above her head, so he lowered it and hit her in in the head. He smiled at he had just preformed the move successfully!

"Very good, Natsu. Now we're going to practice this for a while." instructed the red haired mage.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

Natsu kicked his leg against the space in between Erza's legs and sent her backwards while she lowered her sword, which gave him the chance to use his to hit her on the head.

The two of them have been at it for a while and Natsu was getting quite good with this techniques the more he practiced against her. Natsu was sure that if he keeps this us he might have a chance against the threats and dangers of space. There was still time and he needed to use it wisely, which he was by training.

"Very well done, Natsu. You're learning quickly for a beginner."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises!"

The two friends laughed at how much fun their were having training with each other. Erza never knew that train one of her friends can be so much fun. Natsu never knew how cool fighting with a basic sword could be so interesting.

Erza then decided to move things along, "I think it's time you knew the **'(Absetzen)'**."

"What does that mean?" asked Natsu. He was starting to wonder why sword techniques have such strange names.

"It's a counter technique against a thrust. Said you use a **'(Strike From Above)'** against your opponent and they use a **'(Wrath Strike)'**. What you want to do is get your head out of the danger zone and maybe take a step to the right. The second step is to push your opponent's blade to your upper left side, remember that you use your thumb to push your blade to the opposite side of whatever hand your holding the sword with."

Natsu looked down at his practice wooden sword and saw that the handle was clearly different from the handle of the **'(Spiral Saber)'** , meaning that he won't be able to use his thumb for that part of the move. He was going to have to figure something out about that later.

"The final step is a simple thrust, since you now got your opponent's blade out of the way your free to go." finished Erza with her explanation.

The two of them then got ready and preformed the move just as Erza explained it. Natsu moved his head away from the danger zone by stepping to the right, he used his blade to push Erza's to his upper left and then thrusted his blade into Erza's chest.

"Once again, Natsu, you learn very quickly!" smiled Erza.

"Thanks, I feel like this is getting easier the more I do it." replied the pink haired mage.

The two mages then returned to their positions and got ready to go at it again!

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

Both Natsu and Erza have lost count of how many times they have done the **'(Absetzen)'**.

"Man, time flies when your training doesn't it, Erza?" asked Natsu with a grin on his face.

Erza smiled at her friend's question, "It certainly does, Natsu. I believe its time I teach you one last move before we stop for today."

"I guess that sounds OK, five moves for the first lesson is pretty good. What's is it?" asked Natsu.

"It's called the **'(Zucken)'** , it's purpose is to defend against an attack instead of countering it. Sometimes defending can help chance the course of a battle, so learning how to defend is just as important as learning to counterattack." said Erza.

Natsu nodded his head, "Alright, what are the steps?" he asked.

"First off, if your attacked with a **'(Strike From Above)'** you need to use a **'(Wrath Strike)'** to defend yourself, but you need to remember that your opponent isn't going to let you hurt them, so they'll most likely grind their sword up against yours. When their sword is pointing straight up and yours is still aimed at them, you bring your sword back to you in a thumb jester. Finally, you thrust your sword on the other side of your opponent's sword and aim for their chest."

The two then got into position once again and began. Erza attacked him and Natsu used the first two steps of **'(Wrath Strike)'** to lean back and hit Erza's sword, which he then pushed back so that the tip of Erza's sword was pointing up. He then brought his blade back and thrust it on the other side of her sword and aimed for her chest, which he hit.

Erza looked at him with an impressed smile, "Now we practice for a few minutes to see if you can memorize it."

"Sounds good to me." smiled Natsu.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

Natsu and Erza have both practiced the **'(Zucken)'** against each other multiple time to make sure that Natsu got it down just right. He needed to remember all of the moves that he was taught today in order to make things easier for himself when he fights against a skilled sword fighter in real life.

Erza was indeed impressed with her friend for how quickly he learned all of the moves that she had taught him over the past hour. Natsu was a very fast learner and had really given this sword training his all, but she still wondered why he wanted to learn how to use a sword all of a sudden. She thought it would be best to ask him another time.

"You have done very well for our first lesson, Natsu. It's safe to say that I'll be looking forwards to our next class in a week from now, but I want you to train as much as you can when you have the time, that way you can show me when we start our next listen. Do I make myself clear?" Erza said with a stern voice to make sure he got the message.

"Yes ma'am. I'll train hard so that I won't forget the moves!" replied Natsu as he started to shake in fear from Erza's stern voice.

"Then I guess that concludes our lesson for today, well done, Natsu." Erza smiled.

"Thanks again for this, Erza. I'll see ya later at the guild, and don't tell anyone about this!" reminded Natsu as he ran off back towards his home. He just hoped that he got there before Happy woke up and started getting suspicious about where he's been.

Erza just watched him as he ran off for home, 'Why doesn't he want others to know about this?' she questioned herself in her mind. Natsu was up to something and she knew that she needed to ask him about it soon.

* * *

(With Natsu)

Natsu slowly opened the door to his home and looked inside to see if Happy was still asleep. The little blue cat was in fact, still asleep. He was sleeping near the kitchen on top of the counter next to the fridge. Natsu looked closely to see just how deep Happy was sleeping, he looked like he was going to stay that way for awhile.

Natsu slowly sneaked out of his house and to find a tree that he could practice with. He walked away from his home for a few seconds and found just the tree he was looking for, he then looked at his house to see that it was not too far away.

'Perfect', he thought. Natsu then looked around to see if nobody else was around and then brought his hands together to summon his new weapon, **"(Spiral Saber)"**

Natsu held the long drill in his hands by it's handle and looked at the tree in front of him, 'Let's get started!'

* * *

 **End of Chapter!**

 **I hope that you all aren't too upset with me for not updating in a while, cause I had other stories to focus on. But I have come up with a new strategy to help me update faster and give you guys more fun and excitement, so don't worry about the next chapter taking as long as this one. It won't happen again.**

 **If your a fan of My Hero Academia, go to my profile and vote on a poll of which crossover story I should write for it. The voting ends on November 3rd, so hurry up if you want to your vote to count!**

 **I'm very thankful for all of the support that Red Blazing Space Ranger has gotten even though it only had two chapter before this. I won't let you down again, so keep on supporting it!**

 **I'll ya real soon everybody!**


	4. Preparing For The Trip

**Hey everybody. 79003car, here!**

 **I'm back with another chapter of Red Blazing Space Ranger!**

 **I know that it's been a while, but my new stories have been keeping me busy from working on this one. However, it's better late than never, so let's get started and see where Natsu's Ranger journey will take him in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Key**

"It's Morphing Time!" - Speech

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" - Yelling

'It's Morphing Time' - Thought

 **"It's Morphing Time!" -** **Monster or Alien Being**

 _It's Morphing Time - Form of Literature_

 **"(It's Morphing Time!)" - Attack or Weapon Name**

(It's Morphing Time!) - Computer/Robotic Voice

 _"It's Morphing Time!" - Telepathic Conversation_

* * *

 **Preparing for the Trip**

Natsu was going over a list of things that he was going to need for his trip to outer space to search for Zordon. He was planning on leaving in about a week and was going to need the most important piece of equipment of all if he hoped to make it through the whole adventure; Food!

"Let's see, meat, juice, fish, apples...Hmm." he hummed to himself as he looked over the list of food that he was bringing with him. He had no idea how long he was going to be away from Earthland, so he needed to bring as much food as he could so that he would have enough to keep both himself and his future companions full.

 _"It appears that you took my advice and started to prepare for your journey into the unknown, Natsu."_ said Zordan from inside Natsu's head.

"Yeah. I have no idea how long I'm going to be gone, so I might as well pack all the food that I can eat." replied the Dragon Slayer.

 _"I suggest that you let your Guild know about your departure to avoid worrying them about your sudden absents."_

"I guess so, I wouldn't want them to get scared about why I just disappeared."

 _"Just be sure to not inform them about me or the other rangers. It could cause them to want to assist you in your mission, which is strictly for Power Rangers only!"_ warned Zordan.

"Loud and clear, Tube-Head." replied Natsu.

Zordon then cut off his telepathic powers and ended his conversation with Natsu. He couldn't let the Alliance of Evil know that he was sending Natsu to stop them, or else all of Natsu's training would have been for nothing. He only hoped that Natsu and the Power Rangers would success in stopping them.

Natsu was then left to think about how he was going to tell Fairy Tail about his sudden departure. And what excuse he could come up with that would make them believe him, even if it's just a little.

* * *

(The Next Day)

It was a peaceful afternoon at the Guild with everybody just eating, drinking, and socializing with each other. Which was rare since everyone is usually fighting most of the time, but today was just a slow day.

"Gray, your clothes." signed Erza.

"HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAVING!?" yelled a shocked Ice-Mage as he left to go find his pants and shirt.

"I can't believe I have gotten used to that now. It feels like the last time I was bothered by it was six months ago." said Lucy.

It was just another normal day at the Guild. Well...Someone wasn't acting like themselves, "..." he was justing thinking about what to tell his friends.

His silence didn't go unnoticed by another Dragon Slayer, "Natsu...Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Wendy... I was just thinking about something." he replied.

"THINKING!? YOU RARELY THINK NATSU! BE CAREFUL NOT TO HURT YOURSELF!" panicked Happy.

"Wow. You really do think that little of Natsu, don't ya, Happy." signed Lucy at how annoying Happy can be at times.

"What's on your mind, Natsu?" asked Erza.

Natsu was now getting nervous of how his friends were now curious about his silence, so he decided to just come clean, "I'm thinking of leaving for a bit to do some training for a few months."

"YOUR LEAVING!" shouted everyone at his table. The outburst caught the attention of the rest of the Guild as well.

"It's only for a few months. I just want to get stronger in case we end up in a really tough spot later on." he nervously answered as he was now sweating quickly out of nervousness.

"But, why leave?" asked Happy.

Natsu started to scratch the back of his head, "I just thought that maybe I could surprise you guys with what I learned after I come back." he really didn't come up with a good enough reason to leave without letting the existence of Zordon and the Alliance of Evil come up.

"Didn't you and Happy leave to train during the one year the Guild disbanded? Why would you want to leave again?" asked Lucy.

"That was different. This time I'm letting you know beforehand, plus I'm only going to be away for a couple of months at most. I need this!" replied Natsu. He wasn't sure how everyone would take the news, but he didn't really have much of a choice now.

"I say that If Natsu wants this we should respect his decision." called out a new voice. Everyone turned around and saw Master Makarov rolling closer to the team's table in his wheelchair. The battle with the Alvarez Empire had really taken a toll on him and made him lose his ability to walk, so he now has the spend the rest of his days in a wheelchair.

"Natsu is free to make his own decisions with what he wants in his life. If he wants to leave for a few months to grow stronger we should respect his choice." he said the rest of Natsu's team.

'Thanks, Gramps. You're a lifesaver!' thought Natsu.

"However, I'm also curious as to why your plan on leaving to train, Natsu. Care to give an explanation?" asked Fairy Tail's Guild Master.

Natsu was now having to deal with everyone's eyes on him as they waited for him to replay. He was now between a rock and a hard place with coming up with an answer. He decided to twist the truth about, "Well, I might want to check out a place that looks similar to something I saw in a dream that I had a while ago."

"A dream?" asked Carla in confusion.

"Yeah, ya see I've found someplace that looks exactly the same as the dream that I had a while ago and decided to check it out to see how good of a training area it is. That's why I want to go and look for it." he answered.

"That place won't be around for long if you train there for a while since you'll just blow it to bits!" said Gray as he returned with his white t-shirt and pants on.

"What was that, Ice Princess!?"

"You heard me, Flame Brain!"

"Naked Icicle."

"Flaming Head."

"Tundra Striper."

"Blazing Moron."

"ENOUGH!" called out Erza as she smashed their heads together to get them to quiet down. The two were now holding their heads in pain, it happened so often that you'd think that they would use to it by now.

"Even that's starting to get old!" whispered Lucy.

"Natsu, how do you even know where to go to find this place that you saw in your dream?" asked Happy.

Natsu finished rubbing his head and then looked at happy, "Not really sure, but I know that if I head north I might find some kind of location that can look close enough to past as what I saw in my dream."

"Sounds kinda risky if you ask me!" said Lucy.

"The point is I got to go and train if I want to get stronger!" replied Natsu.

The others listened to what Natsu just told them and found it a bit confusing that he wants to train at a location that he saw in a dream, it could all be fake for all they knew, but why would Natsu be so determined to find this place if it was just a dream?

"When are you planning to leave?" asked Wendy.

"In about a week." he replied.

Makarov looked at Natsu curiously for a moment, "Just make sure your well packed, Natsu. You never know what can go wrong on a trip." he warned the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"We both experienced that first hand, didn't we, Natsu?" winked Happy.

He was referring to the time that he and Natsu left to train for one year after Fairy Tail's battle with Tartaros.

"Really!? When?" asked Natsu, who was as clueless as ever.

Everyone at the table just sighed in disbelief. Makarov then rolled away and left the group to their business. Natsu was glad that the conversation was put to an end, for now at least. One thing for sure was that he needed to be careful about not spilling any more important details about his upcoming adventure, or else things will start to go bad for him really fast.

* * *

(6 Days Later)

Natsu was laying down on the grass in front of his yard to look up at the night sky. He was wondering about what kind of obstacles he'll be facing when he journeys up into the stars that he's currently looking at. His trip starts tomorrow and he needs to be ready. Of course, he was confident in his own abilities and was sure he and his new ranger friends would be able to find Zordan without issue. He was just so excited about how he was going to put all of his sword training to the test once he starts battling aliens!

"Hey, Natsu." called out Happy as he flew from inside the house and landed beside his partner.

"Hey, Happy. What's up?"

"I've been looking all over for you inside. Why are you out here looking at the stars?" he asked.

Natsu returned his sights to the stars above, "I'm just thinking about how cool it is that even though I'll be gone for a while if you look up at the sky at night, we'll both be staring at the same sky. Isn't it crazy?" he replied.

Happy looked up at the starry sky that was above them and smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right about that."

Happy landed on the ground next to Natsu and lay down on his back to look at the stars with his friend. He wanted to enjoy a few moments with Natsu before he leaves for his training trip tomorrow. He wished at Natsu would let him come with him, but knew that it was important for Natsu to do this all on his own.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

Happy was now sound asleep next to Natsu, who was still staring up at the stars. He was waiting for Happy to fall asleep so that he could put him inside and tuck him in in order to get ready for his trip to space.

Natsu got up and gently picked up Happy in his arms before slowly entering inside their house. Natsu put Happy to sleep on the dinner table, before he made his way to his drawer and pulled out his toy blocks with the letters D, A, and N. He was planning on taking them with him for some reason but could think of why they would even be needed in the first place.

'Maybe they'll help me feel at home while I'm out in space.' he thought to himself.

Natsu took them to his backpack and stuffed them inside before closing it up again. He put on his backpack and started to look for a pen and piece of paper to write with. He was going to left Happy a message just like how they did with Lucy after the battle with Tartaros. Once he finished writing, he placed the note next to Happy so that he'll be able to read it when he wakes up.

Natsu looked at the inside of his house one last time before he closed the door and walked away towards a wide open space for him to wait for his ride that Zordan told him it was going to arrive in less than an hour. He just hoped that his motion sickness wouldn't keep him from messing up this mission!

* * *

 **End of Chapter!**

 **Hey everyone, I know this chapter isn't very long. Which I like to apologize for, but I promise that the next chapter will more than make up for it as Natsu will set controls to outer space. That's when the REAL fun will start and we'll get to kick off the space adventure with a real blast!**

 **Remember that I also have other stories that I need to work as well, not to mention that I have a life outside of writing fanfiction that can keep me pretty busy as well. I'll try to find some more time to get to the next chapter of this story, but you're going to need to have a bit of patience.**

 **Until next time, Like, Rate, and Review!**


End file.
